The present invention relates generally to providing cosmetic/medical therapy and more particularly to a method of preparing and using an electrically activated substance obtaining advantagous qualities for use in such therapy.
The use of transcutaneous electrotherapy to treat medicinal conditions is known. Transcutaneous electrotherapy involves the passage of an electrical current from one electrode to another, such that the therapeutic current is caused to pass through a target tissue of the patient. Some exemplary devices used in the performance of transcutaneous electrotherapy are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 397,474; 3,794,022; 4,180,079; 4,446,870; 5,058,605; in French Patent 2621-827-A; and European Patent Application EP-377-057-A.
Although the use of transcutaneous electrotherapy has been around for a while, in many ways there are undesirable aspects. For example, transcutaneous electrotherapy causes electrical current to pass through the target tissue of the patient. Many patients may find this unsettling, painful or otherwise undesirable. Additionally, too much current, usually over about 1 milli-amp, can also become uncomfortable, painful, and harmful to the patient. Current also tends to concentrate near the electrodes or along current paths, which is often not desirable when trying to control the current density in tissue. In addition, the highly variable impedance nature of tissue makes it difficult to try to determine and repeat the proper treatment duration and settings.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an effective alternative to transcutaneous electrotherapy techniques wherein electric current is not required to flow through the tissue of the patient, which is also easier and simple to apply, can more evenly distribute it""s benefits, provide more accurate results, and is more effective.
Other existing medical procedures, including such procedures as surgical cut and lift, laser resurfacing, and chemical peels damage the outer layers of skin, which must then be renewed. This takes time, and there is risk of burning and scaring. Angioplasty for treatment of coronary circulation impairments is expensive, localized, and requires surgical techniques. Also, this procedure is expensive, requires skilled professional administration, and carries a certain degree of risk, as well as inconvenience, and generally requires a healing period.
Various existing inhalants are available for relief of symptoms of pulmonary conditions, but they often do not correct them, as so consequently require continual usage.
Other existing medical drug therapy techniques have limitations which may be undesirable. Drugs work by altering, interfering with, supplementing or reacting in chemical means in the body. As such, they may exhibit potent results, but will generally require a variety of different compounds to provide a useful range of therapies. There may also be side effects. Thus it is desirable to provide a substance with drug like action, for use in a medicinal way, that is relatively simple to make, simple in structure, is easy to make and apply, has a wide range of uses, more permanent results, can provide more effective results than existing medications for many conditions, and does not cause electrical current to directly flow through the tissue of the recipient, whether a human or an animal. This invention provides such a means.
The present invention provides a method for preparing a substance or solution which has unique properties. Furthermore, the substance or solution is uniquely adapted for simple, effective use. The unique physical properties are particularly useful when used in the manners described, and exhibit uniquely useful results. More specifically, molecules of the substance are thought to be forced to take on a random or unformed structure through the use of disclosed electrical energy. A technique for initiating this randomizing is disclosed. The spin, valence, structure, magnetic coupling, or bonding of the atoms is likely affected. Also disclosed is a technique for allowing very high current and energy level concentrations to occur in a solution without instigating electrolysis of the solution. Also disclosed are process time parameters, and a technique for use of the solution.
The solution herein is generally termed xe2x80x9celectrically activexe2x80x9d.
One advantageous use of the electrically activated substance herein is in the treatment of various diseases and biological conditions. The electrically activated substance per this disclosure is able to cause or trigger a molecular or chemical action. The electrically activated substance disclosed tends to exhibit catalyst type properties when injected in biological tissue. That is to say, it tends to trigger pre-existing response mechanisms in the tissue, rather than reacting with the in a direct manner in the way a conventional drug would.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the electrically activated substance herein largely comprises ordinary tap water, or possibly distilled water. Although water has many unusual properties, this invention is not necessarily limited to using water as a base or component of the solution. Various other compatible substances, particularly liquids, may potentially be used for an activation solution. This might include various classes of alchohols or other chemicals.
Additional materials may be included or added to the substance. In particular, placental, amniotic, serum, and stem cell types of structures may be added, either before, during, or especially after the application of the electrical signal. However, the addition of these or any biological or living or post-living cells are not an important or essential requirement for the practice of this invention. Also vitamins, analgesics, and other additives may be used.
In addition, other materials may be used or added to the water or substance without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. For example, a thickening agent, such as PEG-150 Distearate or auramidopropyl beatine may be added to provide thickening into a paste or gel or semi-solid consistency for easier application, especially when using the substance topically.
One step of electrically activating the substance comprises applying an electrical signal to the substance. The type of signals used are important to obtaining useful results.
The use of an alternating or at least heavily pulsating direct (DC) current is an important part of the invention. An alternating current, and more particularly, a high frequency alternating current (HFAC or just AC) has been found to be a beneficial part in the process of re-structuring or randomizing the molecules or activating the solution. This is enhanced by the flow of electrons in both directions through the solution.
For example, on the + portion of the waveform, one electrode is positive (+) and one electrode is negative (xe2x88x92). Current will flow through the solution and, if electrically activating water, hydrogen gas will evolve at one electrode, with oxygen at the other. By reversing the polarity of the current flow (using an AC waveform) on a periodic basis, the current flow will be reversed, and the gasses evolved at each electrode will also reverse. A direct current (DC) signal current does not initiate the activation process.
In fact, a DC component in the signal will cause electrolysis to occur, which is not a desired feature of this invention. This invention does not rely on conventional electrolysis of the solution to create its activation qualities. With a DC component in the signal, there would be rapid production of hydrogen and oxygen gas, and the substance will vaporize away in a matter of minutes,xe2x80x94before sufficient activation occurs. There will also be undesired changes in the PH level of the solution, which is not necessary when practicing this invention.
When practicing the invention optimally, the PH balance of the medium will not change substantially during the activation process. This may be observed with a hand-held type digital PH meter. A typical reading is 7.2 at the start of the activation cycle, and a value of 7.1-7.3 at the end. (The electrical energy should be removed when making a measurement.) Of course, if the PH level should shift, as would occur with a non-symmetrical AC waveform, the shift does not necessarily mean that the solution can not be used.
The method of generating the electrical signals is known and consists generally of a power source, a signal generator and a high power amplifier.
Biological currents (electron transport functions) operate at very small currents in mammals, on the order of nanoamps and less, and so are easily overloaded at currents as small as about 1 milliamp. This limits the amount of excitation energy that is useable with existing transcutaneous devices. However, if a large amount of power is used on a bio-compatible material, new beneficial properties are obtained.
In order to overcome the power limitation, a medium, functioning as an intermediate transfer solution,xe2x80x94is employed. Electrical signals are applied to the medium, which is then applied to the patient after removal of current therethrough. In this way more power may be used than would normally be comfortable or safe for the patient if current were to flow through the patient.
In order to excite the solution adequately enough to become activated, it is necessary to use a relatively large amount of power. The minimum power density required is about 10 milliwatts per milliliter. Thus, if a 100 milliliter (about 4 oz.) batch is prepared, at least 1 watt and preferably 100 watts of power should be used.
If a simple 60 hertz AC line waveform were used, it is not possible to activate the solution. This is because at the high power levels required, the solution exhibits strong electrolysis action at low frequencies and the solution vaporizes away before the solution can become sufficiently active.
In order to allow the solution to absorb high power levels and yet prevent premature electrolysis of the solution, a specific novel technique is employed. This comprises using an electrical signal that preferably comprises an alternating current signal operating in the frequency range of between approximately 10 KHz and approximately 1 MHz, with between approximately 25 KHz and approximately 100 KHz being optimum. When operating at the specified frequency, the gassing away of the solution is reduced by about 100 to 1000 times that of a lower frequency or DC signal. There are also substantially more phase reversals of the current flow per unit of time, and orders of magnitude more current and power may be used. The electron agitation is also increased over lower frequencies.
By switching the polarity of the current on a sufficiently quick periodic basis, the atoms may be partially electrolyzed (separated), yet recombined back together again before any gas escapes. This partial electrolysis, current phase reversal, then recombining and then re-separating again may be what contribute to the substance becoming electrically activated. At this frequency, the current reverses direction faster than molecules can be atomized, broken up, and escape, and little gassing is released. The new properties that the solution takes on at the specified frequency and power levels then allow it to absorb significantly more energy than at lower frequencies. In fact, the solution can now absorb enough energy to cause electrical conduction heating of the solution. This is the ideal condition for creating the activated substance. The temperature rise of the substance during activation will be approximately at least 3, 4, or 5 degrees and up to approximately 100 degrees Fahrenheit above ambient, depending on the actual power level used.
The frequency used is critical to the success of the device. The substance will not become properly electrically activated if the correct frequency is not used. The frequency range called for is the one that allows the most bio-compatible activation. For example, if a frequency of 60 hertz is used, the substance will electrolyze away in only a few minutes at the power levels called for in this invention. Additionally, the substance will just not generate the biological response that frequencies in the range specified will. At frequencies above about 1 Mhz, the present medium will not take on the biological activation qualities, although there may be other mediums which will respond at that frequency. For example, applying microwave frequency energy to water will not result in biologically active activation of the substance. Thus the frequencies specified are found to work best.
It is thought the current and frequency range of this invention causes the molecules or atoms to become more fully dissociated and unformed. This means groups of atoms or molecules that normally gather together are broken apart into the smallest possible units. They may also take on a random spin, where electrons are not shared between atoms of a molecule in a familiar and stabilized manner. The bonding levels may also be affected. When partially separated molecules are reformed, the atomic structure may take on slightly different formations in the presence of the applied power. It is thought this random state reforming is what makes the substance active.
Preferably, the alternating current has approximately minimal direct current bias to prevent PH shift and gassing. In order to mitigate direct current bias, the electrical signal is preferably applied to the substance via a capacitor-resistor network. Alternatively, the electrical signal is applied to the substance via an isolation transformer.
The electrical signal preferably has a voltage of between approximately 50 volts rms and approximately 150 volts rms.
The electrical signal is applied to the substance to be electrically activated via at least one pair of electrodes. A plurality of pairs of electrodes may be utilized, if desired. For optimum results, the electrodes are comprised of an electrically and biologically inert, non-reactive metal or a non-metallic material having a low atomic number and low resistance. For example, gold, carbon, and graphite-carbon material are suitable. It has been found that lead, aluminum, copper, and other metals are not recommended for the practice of this invention, as they can cause lead ions, for example, to leach into the solution, potentially poisoning the patient. Silver provides possible antibiotic, antiseptic properties to the substance, and may optionally be used or added to the substance when this is desirable.
Additionally, multiple pairs of electrodes may be used with various different phase relationships. In this case, it may not be necessary for there to be minimal DC bias at all, as if one pair of electrodes has a positive DC bias, and another pair has a negative DC bias, the net charge bias into the solution may be near zero, thereby effectively eliminating the undesired electrolysis effect.
When distilled water is to be electrically activated, then a substance must often be added to the water to introduce impurities therein, so as to facilitate current flow therethrough. According to one embodiment of the present invention, sodium chloride (salt) or minerals are added to form an electrolyte from distilled water.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the additive substance, e.g., sodium chloride, is added to the distilled water while monitoring current flow therethrough, until the desired current is obtained. This process makes it easier for the operator, and provides more consistent results.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, approximately 1 amp rms of current is caused to flow through the substance to be electrically activated. Typically, a voltage of approximately 100 volts rms is required to effect a current of 1 amp rms. It has been found that currents as low as 1 milliamp may be used, if desired. Preferably, at least 10 milliwatts of power per milliliter of substance are utilized. When a large amount of power is used in the activation process, new beneficial properties are obtained. Those skilled in the electrical art will appreciate that the voltage required to effect the desired current is dependent upon the conductivity of the substance being electrically activated.
Topical application of the electrically activated substance of the present invention has been found to be effective in mitigating wrinkles on human skin.
Additionally, the substance may be taken orally to obtain additional benefits. When taken orally, approximately 2 ml of the electrically activated substance is preferably ingested per day for approximately 6 weeks.
Furthermore, the substance has also been found to provide useful qualities for the treatment of internal conditions if applied correctly.
These, as well as other advantages of the present invention will be more apparent from the following description and drawings.